


Fidelity

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Gene and the Missus are loyal. Just not necessarily to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

Their dance over, Gene escorted the missus around the ballroom, silent smiling witness to complaints over shoes that pinch and cigar smoke that wafted from the superintendents’ table.

‘You don’t mind…? Only my feet…’

Her feet drew her to Mrs. Copley’s side.

He obligingly kissed her offered cheekbone, handed her into Mrs. Copley’s motor, and turned away before they had driven off. Sam was waiting outside the dance hall, his pristine tuxedo soaking in something of the alley’s seediness.

His own feet took him to Sam. His own hands and lips pushed Sam and their fidelity tight to the wall.


End file.
